Little Master
by Zephyrus
Summary: Genkai has always had to play babysitter for Jin, Touya, Shishi, Suzuki, Chuu, and Rinku. So what exactly would happen if they had to babysit her...? How will they cope with Genkai as a toddler! [Edited]
1. The Dilemma

Hi people! As you all probably know, Genkai is training the six demons known as Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuki. She has to kind of 'babysit' them in case they get out of control, right?

... What if _they_ had to babysit Genkai? OO This is just a crazy idea I thought up for a fanfic, but I'm giving everything that's unique a shot, including odd pairings and reverse situations. Yes! I'm devoting myself to write everything out of the ordinary for so all of you can take a break from the usual things!

I'm not telling you anymore than this, so just read and if you would like, please leave a review! Flames are allowed too, but please be reasonable. Rinku! DISCLAIMER!

Rinku: ((plays with yo-yos)) Zephyrus does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters! Let's see... She's got... $1.02. Is that enough to buy a new yo-yo?

Did you go through my piggy bank again?!

Rinku: It's too small to be a bank. I'll be taking that. ((snatches $1.02))

TT I was going to buy brownie with that... Um, anyway, I know I'm supposed to be working on "Gentle Storm", the Jin and Keiko fanfic, and said I was going to make a Touya/Keiko fanfic right after it, but I'm sorry! I just got this idea in my head and wanted to know what people thought of it. Plus, I need some ideas for "Gentle Storm". Please give me some ideas! I'd be soooooooo grateful!

* * *

Genkai was quietly sipping tea on a quiet night in her quiet home. Quiet... Everything was so quiet and perfect... The sink was quiet, the fridge was quiet, the table was quiet, the chair was quiet, and even the toilet was quiet. The most unusual thing that was quiet, however, was alive and breathing.

"It won't take long before those demon dimwits wake the streets of Makai again." Genkai was fully enjoying the silence that had only existed in her dojo for five minutes. She glanced at an old clock she had. It was ten seconds away from midnight, and every time the clock gonged at that time, all hell would break loose. She sighed almost regretfully that she had taken those demons in to train.

She closed her eyes and calmly murmured, "Three, two, one."

Just as Genkai counted to one, the clock bellowed a long, loud chime. Immediately, screams were heard from one of her guest rooms. In that guest room...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" an ear shattering voice screamed.

A large man with blue hair in a Mohawk style and two split ponytails sat up straight from his bed. "For God's sake, Rinku! You're not gonna die! I knew we shouldn't have let you stay and watch horror movies last night."

A young boy with tousled brown hair and wide, green eyes with stars tattooed under one of them was shuddering. He pulled his blanket closer to his small body and shook even more. "I c-c-c-can't s-stop thinking about it, Chuu! It was scarier than Shishi's cooking!"

"That bad, eh? Poor kid." Chuu shook his head sympathetically. "Nothing can be worse than that!"

From the room next door, a sharp voice shouted, "I heard that! And besides, it wasn't that bad! In fact, it was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten!"

"Yeah, right up until you threw up after you ate your food!" Chuu shouted to the person next door. "Don't worry about it Sissy, I was only messin' with ya. Partly anyway..." Chuu muttered the last part to himself.

"Do not call me that! My name is Shishiwakamaru, and say my full name right! Or is your pathetic mind too small to comprehend that?!" the azure haired, magenta eyed samurai shouted.

"Will you two just shut up?! I'm trying to sleep! So are Jin and Touya!" another voice rang out.

"Then go to sleep! It's not my fault Chuu is so loud."

"Me?! You're the one who's ranting on about your long as hell name! Trying to be the big fish in the little pond, eh?" Chuu was pressed up against the wall, shouting at Shishiwakamaru in the other room.

Shishiwakamaru's eyes contracted and turned demonic, horns extended and everything. He was close to turning into his full demon form. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU IMBECILE, MY NAME IS THE MOST ELEGANT NAME ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET... AND I'M NOT A FISH! I AM A TALENTED SWORDSMAN WHO CAN SLICE YOU IN TWO IF THAT IS WHAT I WISH!" He, too, was pressed against the wall to yell at the quarreling person on the other side.

"'Ey! I don' mind this happenin' in the mornin', but keep it down, will ya! Touya and I are tryin' to get some sleep!" an Irish accented voice yelled.

"Rip your elf ears off if you have to! I'm not finished with Chuu!" Shishiwakamaru shouted to the other room.

"Well what if I don' wanna rip them off?! Jus' be quiet, tha's all I'm askin'!"

"Then I'll rip them off myself!" Shishiwakamaru yelled.

In Jin's room, Touya squashed his head with his pillow, trying to drown out the sound. "Enma help me..." he said with a muffled voice.

In Shishiwakamaru's room, Suzuki was banging his head against the wall, causing Touya to lose his wits. "Stop banging your head on the wall! And all of you, BE QUIET!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Put a sock in it you popsicle!" Shishiwakamaru spat. He turned back to the wall he was shouting at. "And you! You spilled sake all over my samurai suit yesterday!"

Chuu scoffed. "SOME fashion statement ya got!"

Rinku sighed. "Not again... I shouldn't have watched those films..."

"Your team was the weakest thing I've ever seen! You with your alcoholic obsessions, two idiots who couldn't even fight, a blue-skinned freak, your burnt-to-a-crisp leader, and bratty boy with yo-yos stuck up his nose!" The samurai changed the insulting subject once again, starting up Rinku.

"I'm not a brat, Sissywakamaru! And I DON'T have yo-yos stuck up my nose! At least not like you have your sword shoved up you're a$$!"

"Watch your language, boy! And DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"At leas' Rinku's got a poin'; you ARE a sissy!" Jin yelled in the other room.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET?!" Touya and Suzuki both shouted at the same time. However, their attempts to calm their teammates were in vain. On and on, all through the night they screamed at each other through the walls, shattering a few windows.

Back at Genkai, she was finally pushed to her limits. Her eyebrows knit in aggravation as she got up and walked to the guest rooms. She slid open Shishiwakamaru's door and glared at him. "If you don't shut up about your fame and 'superiority', as you call it, you're going to cook for a week!" Shishiwakamaru's eyes widened in shock, gaping at her. Suzuki's mouth formed a silent 'no' as he stared at her incredulously.

Suzuki scrambled to Genkai and kneeled at her feet. "Please Master Genkai! Don't make Shishiwakamaru cook! He almost choked Rinku by putting eggshells instead of the actual egg in the pie! Please... anything but that!"

Shishiwakamaru sneered. "It's not that horrible."

Genkai ignored Suzuki's plea. "He is going to cook, and if you die from it, it's not my fault. Blame him for being a loudmouth." She turned her heel and intruded Chuu's room.

"I'm getting too old for this, so stop yelling and I won't have to tell you to do so. You, boy, are having no T.V. for a month." she said, pointedly to Rinku. His eyes watered. "B-but... Yu-Gi-Oh is on..."

"I don't give a crap about your favorite show. And Chuu, you're not getting your hands on one bottle of sake for a week."

Chuu sighed and hung his head. "Don't give me that look. You've got the lightest punishment so far."

She stepped out of their room and opened Jin's door. Jin was floating/sitting Indian style. "I was only tryin' to stop them." he said innocently. Genkai sighed. This happened every time. "No sugar for a week." Jin's eyes widened considerably. "NO!"

"Yes!" Touya said. Genkai closed her eyes. "Yes." The old master was getting tired, and the next morning would be even worse. "Now go to sleep, all of you." she directed to everyone. "Yes Master Genkai!" Their voices chorused all at once.

With that settled for the time being, Genkai headed to her own room. She closed the door and laid comfortably on her futon. She let the darkness soothe her into a good night sleep and closed her eyes while doing so. "Sometimes I wish I was younger. That way I could put up with them more." Genkai said to herself. And with that, she fell asleep.

In Chuu's room, Rinku was still partially awake. "Psssst! Hey. Hey Chuu." Rinku whispered over to the sleeping demon. Chuu rolled over and opened an eye lazily. "Mmm?"

"I got some kind of powder today." Rinku said. Chuu rolled his eyes. "So what? Go back to sleep, mate."

"I got it from this old guy, who was selling all this weird stuff. I thought it would be cool to buy something, so I asked the guy what he would sell and how much. He held out a little brown satchel and handed it out to me. He said it had a magical powder in it."

"You actually believed the coot?" Chuu gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah! I mean, it wasn't poison or anything, so I bought it for ten cents in human money. I asked why it costs so little, and he just said it was nothing to him. When I asked what it did, he answered that it made people younger. He also told me that if you put it in the water, it'll have some bad effects. The person who drinks the water will get younger and younger until he or she's a baby."

"Then don't put it in the water." Chuu said simply.

Rinku looked down sheepishly at his covers. "Uh... the problem is... I accidentally spilled all of it into the water basin. Master Genkai used that water to make tea."

"You WHAT?!" Chuu roared. "Sssssssssssssshhhhhhh!!!!!!" Shishiwakamaru hissed from the next room. Chuu lowered his voice. "Do you know how much trouble you're in? What if something bad happens to Master Genkai?!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Well... Maybe Master Genkai didn't even drink tea today." Rinku said uncertainly. "Master Genkai drinks her tea EVERY day." Chuu glared daggers at the boy. Rinku shrunk back a bit. "She doesn't drink tea when she has too much of a headache. And today, she looked like she was pretty mad, so... Maybe she didn't drink it."

Chuu visibly relaxed. "Maybe you're right. But first thing tomorrow, you're cleaning out that basin, got it?" Rinku nodded vigorously. "Good. Now go to sleep, little bugger." Chuu turned around on his side and slept. _'At least... I hope Master Genkai didn't drink it...'_ Rinku thought. He shook it off quickly and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, Genkai woke up, suppressing a yawn. She groaned when she got up and shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. Like almost every sanitary human, she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. The mirror was actually shattered by all the noise going on in her temple, so she didn't even bother looking at it.

Her head throbbed, even more than it did last night. Genkai stumbled out of the bathroom and walked to the guest rooms. Just another day of training, like always. She banged on each door repeatedly. "Alright you slackers! Get up and train!" She heard several of them yawn tiredly, then reluctantly open the door.

"Good morning, Master Genkai." Touya said politely, rubbing his eyes. The others bowed respectfully to her. Suzuki raised his eyes to Genkai's face and had a strange expression. Genkai caught him staring and snapped, "What are you looking at?" Suzuki shook his head a little.

"Nothing, Master Genkai. It's just that... You look... a little younger..."

"Last time I checked, I was still old." she said a bit grumpily. Suzuki was right; Genkai had changed a bit. Her wrinkles were less visible, her hair had regained some color, her face was less pale, and her eyes were a bit wider.

"Uh oh..." Rinku trailed off. Genkai jerked her head in his direction and quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'uh oh'?"

"Um... Nothing Master Genkai! We... should be getting to training, right?" Rinku grinned nervously. Touya's eyes widened slightly. Since when did Rinku want to remind Genkai of training?

"Right. Now, let's start the morning with eighty-five push-ups... Don't look at me like that! Last time it was ninety-five! Consider yourselves lucky." Genkai walked towards the exit and slid the door open, stepping out. The group of demons followed her outside.

They all started doing their morning routine; doing basic warm-up skills, then eating breakfast in case they needed the energy for bigger exercises. Shishiwakamaru still hadn't gotten used to the human cooking materials, so he used pots instead of pans, chopsticks instead of spoons, and forks instead of spatulas.

Without anyone noticing, Rinku used a small bowl to scoop out the water in the basin, careful as to not touch it himself. He threw the water into the sink, making it go down the drain. Once the basin was completely empty, he rinsed the bowl, and quickly refilled the basin with fresh water.

Back to Shishiwakamaru's cooking, he wasn't doing very well. He put sake in the pancakes and poured oil in the pan after he put the eggs in. He looked down at his work: black pancakes, greenish colored eggs, charred bacon, and 'toast'... that wasn't even toasted. He actually looked to be quite proud of his work. "I have no idea why the humans would eat something that looks so grotesque, but nonetheless, I make it taste good."

He flipped the food onto seven plates, then carried them over to the awaiting table. All the demons there and Genkai face faulted. "Is it... _supposed_ to look like that?" Touya asked, his eye twitching slightly. Shishiwakamaru shrugged. "It isn't my fault human food looks so disgusting. Pay no mind to the appearance. Taste the delicate excellence of my cooking!"

The demons sweatdropped as they observed their... food. Rinku poked at it with his fork, Jin sniffed at it, Suzuki just stared blankly at it, Touya's face tinted green, and Chuu stuffed all the pancakes he could in his mouth. "Wow! This is great Sissy! It tastes just like sake!" Chuu exclaimed.

Shishiwakamaru beamed. "Well of course. It is MY cooking after all. Although I would appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that."

Chuu snorted. "No problem, Sissy." Shishiwakamaru still kept a smile plastered on his handsome face. "You'll regret that." he said through gritted teeth, but never removed his fake grin.

"Yeah. Like hell I would," Shishiwakamaru was about to lunge at him like he wanted to do the other night, but Suzuki held him back. Rinku carefully put a piece of pancake in his mouth and slowly chewed it, but then grimaced. "Eeew!" He spat it out near Shishiwakamaru's feet. "Keep things IN, you incompetent child!"

"If anyone's incompetent, it's got to be you..." Touya muttered. "What was that?" Shishiwakamaru seethed. Genkai slammed the cup of tea she made before breakfast on the table, causing everyone to gasp and look at her. "We are NOT going to start this over again! You all act like children! Now eat up, and when you're finished, float on top of the spikes over there for four hours!" Genkai finished her tea, stood up, and slammed the door to her room. "I swear... One more time..." was what the demons heard from Genkai in her room.

"I am a kid... She can't accuse me!" Rinku said proudly. Touya rolled his eyes. "You are over one hundred years old. You only look like a child."

Shishiwakamaru just stared at the table. "She didn't even _glance_ at the breakfast I made her!" The other demons snickered, but received a glare from the samurai. Disdainfully, the demons ate what they had. "If there was sugar on it, it'd taste better." Jin remarked.

As told, the six demons went into the area where they had to float on top of the spike using their spirit energy. "I hate this part." Rinku grumbled. "I love this part!" Jin said, his ears wiggling. "That's because you get to use your wind powers to help you up." Chuu said. "You really think Master Genkai doesn't notice?" Shishiwakamaru drawled.

"Yeah, but it's still fun!" Jin said. He flew above the spike, pointed on top of the spike with his index finger, and steadily balanced himself with his spirit energy.

The others did so as well, concentrating hard on their task at hand.

* * *

Genkai staggered in her room, clutching her stomach. It was hurting and she felt sick. _'What's wrong with me? I should be able to subdue this...'_ Genkai winced slightly as she felt a sharp pang in her stomach. She felt like throwing up, so she rushed to the bathroom.

"Was there something wrong with the tea?" she asked herself. Genkai had made her tea before Rinku could clean the basin, so she must have... dis-aged quicker since she drank the formula twice.

She walked in and washed her face in the water with her hands. _'Wait...'_ She paused as she felt her face. It wasn't wrinkled and dry anymore, but smooth. "What the hell...?" She murmured, but found her voice to be melodic and more youthful. Her eyes widened as she whipped around to look at the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat.

Genkai was no longer looking old and wise. She looked youthful, beautiful, and rather innocent. She had wide, shining brown eyes, vibrant, wavy, sugar pink hair, and tanned peach skin. She looked like she was about thirty years old. _'I didn't use any spirit energy yet at all. What's going on...?'_ She surprised herself by biting her thumb, something she wouldn't do when she was older.

She couldn't let her pupils see her like this! Especially not Shishiwakamaru... He would probably be reminded of their fight during the Dark Tournament. She sighed, deciding it was best to get started on her own training anyway. Meditating would help her relax...

Genkai latched her door shut for privacy, sat down on the floor, and started to concentrate on her meditating. Little did she know, she was becoming slightly younger each passing minute...

A few hours later, Genkai was still meditating, but the boys were done their training for the day.

"Is Master Genkai still mad at us?" Jin asked, frowning a little. "She wouldn't be if Shishiwakamaru hadn't woken all of Makai." Touya said.

"If I remember correctly, Rinku was the one who started the whole scenario." Shishiwakamaru said, glancing at the small demon boy. Rinku stuck out his tongue at him. "Nuh uh! Chuu let me watch those scary movies last night!"

"You're the one who wanted to watch them in the first place!" Chuu exclaimed. "Knock it off children. We're not starting this up again." Suzuki said calmly. "Genkai has been in there for quite a while..." He commented as he stared at their mentor's door.

"Maybe we should see if she's trainin' or somethin'!" Jin chirped. He was always fascinated with Genkai's techniques using spirit energy; it was just like Yusuke's. "You know full well she does not like to be disturbed during that time." Touya said. "Maybe we should knock. She wouldn't yell at us too much if we do it politely." Rinku suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Chuu tapped on the door with his fist lightly, because last time he knocked the entire door down when he did it too hard. "Master Genkai? May we come in?" They heard a grumble from inside.

"I guess they'll have to find out sooner or later." Genkai sighed as she took one last look at herself. She now looked to be about 26 years old. "Wonderful. To be young again." she said sarcastically to her reflection. She inhaled deeply and reached for the door knob. With closed eyes she fully opened the door.

The six demons standing at the doorway just stared at her, at a loss for any words. Their mouths were open and their eyes almost bulged out of their heads. After a long silence, Jin decided to speak for his speechless friends.

"... Who the hell are you?!"

* * *

I might seem like bashing Shishiwakamaru, but I'm not doing it on purpose. I like all of the characters here. Please review and tell me if it's good, bad, or okay.


	2. Ain't Gettin' Any Younger?

Aahh... ((looks at readers)) Ehehehe... I'm a real blockhead for not updating for so long, I know! I'm really sorry. But you know, you can't kill me until I finish the story right? So uh, you can put those sharp and pointy objects down now... Well anyway, I deeply apologize, but Gentle Storm is on hold because I can't think of anything for it. Now for this story, I will try to update on a regular basis from now on.

Kuwabara: Zephyrus does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters... Uh... At least I don't think she does... But at least she doesn't own me, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, or Yukina, my cute little Yukina!

Rinku: Someone shut him up!

((cough)) Be nice now, Rinku. Really, I'm not trying to bash Kuwabara. Oh yes, I just can't keep up with Jin's accent (I already omitted Chuu's, ahaha...), so I'm going to drop it.

* * *

"... Who the hell are you?!"

Genkai sighed. She expected this reaction. "This may be hard to believe... but I am Genkai."

Touya narrowed his eyes. "You are not. Genkai is an old woman, and she was here in this room. What are you doing here? Explain."

Genkai growled. She knew the demons would not believe her unless she got straight up in their faces and told them, and that is exactly what she did. Genkai got up so close to Touya that their noses were a centimeter apart. Touya's eyes widened in shock.

"Explain my ass! I am Genkai, and if you don't believe me, look at my eyes." Touya stared into her deep, brown eyes and found that they held the same stern look he saw before. He cleared his throat as he straightened up, because he was arching forward slightly since Genkai was shorter than him.

Shishiwakamaru regained his senses. "Yes, that is Master Genkai. I fought her in the Dark Tournament."

"And lost badly." Suzuki finished for him. Shishiwakamaru glared daggers at him. Suzuki only shrugged and chuckled a bit. "I'm telling it like it was."

"You know, she didn't even use any spirit energy to beat you up into a pulp." Shishiwakamaru said, and Suzuki stopped smiling.

"So you really are Master Genkai?" Jin's ears twitched wildly, a grin almost splitting his face in half. Chuu smiled. "You're pretty cute when you're young..." Genkai glared at him. She jumped up and smacked his head hard.

"OUCH! Sorry, sorry..." Chuu rubbed his head. _'What if Master __Genkai__ keeps getting younger?!__ I'm so dead.._ Rinku thought, starting to sweat. Chuu kneeled beside Rinku and grinned. "Hey good job, mate! Maybe it's not a bad thing that Master Genkai's getting younger after all!" Rinku's eyes widened as he slapped Chuu's mouth shut. "Ahahahaha! Very funny Chuu! Hahaha! You should really be a comedian! Haaa! Ha... Haha..."

Rinku stopped when he saw that all eyes fell on him. He looked at Jin, who stared at him with clueless, wide blue eyes. He looked at Suzuki, who crossed his arms and knit his eyebrows. He looked at Shishiwakamaru, who smirked and silently chanted, "Rinku's in trouble, Rinku's in trouble... Hahaha..." He looked at Genkai, who burned holes at him with her eyes. He gulped. Finally his eyes stopped at Touya, who had his slanted, ice blue eyes narrowed even more.

"Um... Explain?" Rinku said timidly. Touya gave a short nod in response. "You better spill the beans, kid..." Chuu said when he could talk again. "I don't have any beans!"

"Don't change the subject!" Genkai shouted. Rinku shrank back a little. "Well... You see... I got a powder that... that makes people younger..." he started slowly. "I wasn't supposed to put it in the water... because it made people, uh, 'ungrow' even more... but I did, by accident. Master Genkai drank that water..." Rinku said. There was an air of silence surrounding the group after that.

"So... you did find an antidote, didn't you?" Suzuki said. Shishiwakamaru elbowed his ribs. "So soon?!"

Rinku stared at his feet. "Actually... I forgot to ask..." he said sheepishly. Everyone but Rinku fell over anime-style. Genkai quickly regained her composure. "You know what Rinku? I don't think I'll ground you for this." She spoke in a calm, honey-sweet voice.

"Really?! You won't?! ... But, why?" Rinku asked. "What a silly, silly question to ask. I'll tell you why." Her voice grew louder and feral. "BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO GROUND YOU IF I KILL YOU!!!!!" Genkai lunged at the little boy as Touya and Suzuki tried to hold her back. "Master Genkai certainly has such a lovely attitude..." Shishiwakamaru smirked. "I'd have killed the boy years ago..."

"Now hold on there, Master Genkai! It was just an accident! Rinku didn't mean to do it." Jin tried to reason with her. Genkai broke free of Touya and Suzuki's grasp and jumped up to yank Jin's ears down, causing him to yelp. She put her mouth almost into his ears and screamed, "YOU TELL ME IF BRINGING HOME A POWDER FROM WHO KNOWS WHAT AND PAYING FOR IT IS A GODDAMN ACCIDENT!!! DIIIIIMMMMWWWIIIIIIT!!!!!"

Jin pulled his ear out from further harm and flinched as Genkai's voice rang violently in his sensitive ears. Suzuki blinked. "Well that was... unusual of Master Genkai..."

"Can you not state the obvious? In other words, as humans say it: 'DUH'." Touya said in a monotone, flat voice.

Genkai finally calmed down, suddenly feeling a little dreary. She shrank a little bit and her pink hair grew finer and bolder. "..."

"Um... You look..." Suzuki started to say. "Don't say anything! Do not move, do not blink, do not breathe!" Genkai said. As of now, she looked like she was seventeen. She took in slow, deep, shuddering breaths in a vain attempt to calm herself. She took one last look at the group, then stomped into her room, slamming and latching the door shut.

"You had it coming... Now she's angry at all of us." Shishiwakamaru said to Rinku. "Perhaps now I can make my move..." Shishiwakamaru said. Suzuki glared at him. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Inside, Genkai was cursing to herself. "What the hell is this? That little brat is going to be in serious trouble once things get straight again."

A few hours later, everyone got themselves indulged into something to do. Rinku was watching television (even though he wasn't allowed to; he toned the volume down so Genkai wouldn't hear. Absolutely nothing would keep him from watching Yu-Gi-Oh), Chuu was drinking gallons of soda as a substitute for sake, Suzuki was having a very awkward staring contest with Shishiwakamaru, Touya was sleeping quietly, and Jin kept on poking Touya's head.

Touya got aggravated and his eyes shot open. He slapped Jin's hand away and froze it. "Eeeeeaaaaagggh!" Jin fell over from the weight of the heavy chunk of ice Touya created for him. "Stop, damn it." Touya glared at him.

"Oooh! Go Yugi! Use your Dark Magician to fry Kaiba's monster! ... Score!! I knew that would happen." Rinku started yelling at the screen when things started to not go as he expected. Chuu burped abruptly, chugging down his seventh bottle of root beer.

"Ehh... Not exactly sake, but close enough."

Suzuki's eye twitched as he stared at Shishiwakamaru, who only smirked. "Are my stunning good looks blinding you already?"

"Ha... It's your stunningly giant ego that's getting me off..." Suzuki said as he strained. "What?!" Shishiwakamaru forgot about the game and blinked. "Hahaha! Your arrogance always reassures my win. Thanks. Now, dishes for a year!" Suzuki said triumphantly. "No need to be upset. It's only one year."

"Upset? ... _Upset_? I WILL SHOW YOU _UPSET_!" Shishiwakamaru rolled up his sleeves and started to chase Suzuki down.

The door suddenly opened and everyone stared.

"Eeh?" Suzuki looked at Genkai as she shrank a bit more. His eyes widened. "Oh my God!" The group looked at Genkai and found that she was looking like an eleven year old.

"What?!" Genkai glared up at them. "I heard preteens get a lot of mood swings," Jin whispered to Chuu. "Um... yeah."

She stood there, staring, and didn't move an inch. "Did it happen again!?" She looked at Shishiwakamaru's hand mirror lying on the floor. She went stiff.

"... Master Genkai?" Touya asked. Jin tapped her shoulder lightly, and then poked her head a little. "Jin!" Suzuki scolded. Jin didn't hear and poked her again, but this time she fell over. Everyone gasped.

"Wait, did she just faint?" Shishiwakamaru asked. "That's not possible! I've never seen her unconscious before!" Chuu exclaimed.

Suzuki bent down to check on her and touched her wrist. "She still has a pulse, so I guess she didn't die of shock." He moved his head above her face. "And she's still breathing." Suddenly, Genkai's eyes flew open, staring up at Suzuki, who was literally on top of her.

She screamed, which caused Suzuki to jump off. "I never knew you had it in you, Suzuki." Shishiwakamaru drawled. Suzuki shot him a look. "Someone had to check if she was alright. I bet you really wanted to try, didn't you?!" The azure haired demon only sneered and crossed his arms.

"What happened?" Genkai shook her head and looked at the others. "I will get you some water." Touya offered, and made his way to the kitchen.

"You feeling alright, Master Genkai?" Chuu asked. He put a hand on her forehead, but she swatted it away. "Stop that." she said, annoyed.

Touya wandered near the doorframe until he was tackled to the ground. He had his hand raised, ready to summon his ice sword to skewer the enemy who attacked him. But instead of a lethal intruder, he found a harmless looking midget...: Rinku.

"Please, you have to help me!" Rinku sobbed on Touya's shirt hopelessly.

"Get off." Touya pushed the child off his chest, but Rinku kept a firm grip on his shirt. He kept crying and begging Touya to help him. "Oh please... Have some com-... compa-... compassion!" Rinku stopped crying for a minute and said to himself, "Wow... Looking at that dictionary thing helps. I know big words now." He resumed begging Touya to save him.

Touya got up, but the kid was still clinging to his shirt like it was his light. "Get OFF!"

Rinku vigorously shook his head. "She'll murder me!"

Touya tried to pry Rinku off, but he only held on tighter. "Look, I will _really_ turn you in if you don't let go!" With that said, Rinku released his hold and plopped to the floor. Touya looked satisfied, and poured some water into a tea cup. "It's not like you won't get slaughtered anyway by Master Genkai..." Touya muttered as he headed back.

"NO TOUYA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" Rinku screamed as he latched onto the ice master's right leg. Touya groaned as he trudged forward, each step being a pain carrying a deadweight. "Rinku..." Touya winced while walking. "Stop eating so many candy bars! You are getting too heavy!" Touya almost fell over.

"Hmm... When Master Genkai sees you... she'll rip you to shreds..." Touya said, looking down at Rinku. The boy froze in fear and immediately removed himself. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Noooooooooooo!!! I'm just waaaaay too young to die!!!!" Rinku ran outside, screaming for his life.

Touya gave a wry smirk and looked at the group ahead of him. "Touya! How could you be so mean?" Jin frowned. Touya ignored him and handed the water to Genkai. She grabbed it and began downing it.

"Er, the good news is, you don't have to worry about us! We'll be taking care of you!" Chuu said brightly. At this comment, Genkai spit out her drink. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "You would all set the house on fire if you took charge! I..." She paused as she felt slightly strange. She shrank yet again, if that was possible for her current height. She looked like an eight year old.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "If this keeps up, I'll be in diapers by the time I know it!" Her voice changed, being younger. She glared at the group, who only gulped nervously in response. Shishiwakamaru crouched down to be eye level with her. "Your clothes are too big for you."

"What are you implying?" Genkai poked his nose with a tiny finger. "We don't have clothes for babies." Jin said thoughtfully. "I'm not a baby!" Genkai jumped up amazingly high for her height to Jin's head and yanked at his horn as she had done previously before with his ear. "Ouch!!" Jin gently removed little Genkai off his head.

"It seems she is just as capable in even a smaller form. This could be a problem." Touya said. "Touya, come here." Genkai said.

He raised a brow. "I am here."

"Crouch down, Dimwit!" Touya hastily complied and looked at the cute little girl in front of him. She touched his face and pinched it. "Ow! What was that for?"

"The only problem here..." She grabbed onto one of his aqua bangs and yanked. "OW!"

"is when you all..." She yanked another strand. "OUCH!"

"need to take care..." She yanked another. "AAAAAAUUUGGGGHHH...!"

"of me!" (yank, yank, yank) Touya withdrew from her grasp quickly. "Heh heh... She nearly ripped off your bangs, buddy..." Chuu chuckled. "You shouldn't be laughing. I could do the same to you!" Genkai threatened. "Yeah, uh... That's wonderful, but I don't have any bangs."

Genkai leapt onto his shoulder. (A/N: Yep. She's _that_ tiny.) She pulled hard on his ponytail. "Aaah! I take it back, honest!"

"Losers..." Shishiwakamaru said. "You wanna make something out of it? 'Cause we can mess up your hair ourselves too." Jin said, still holding his horn. "Ehmm... No thanks." The pretty boy recoiled from the redhead.

"Ahem. Back to me?" Genkai tapped her foot on the wood floor. "Sounds like Shishi." Jin observed.

"She's a little self-centered now. Do children have hormones?" Suzuki inquired.

"Well, it seems her aging... I mean, un-aging is slowing down. Perhaps when she gets younger, it slows down to a stop." Touya proposed.

"So, would she stop at a toddler, or a baby?" Everyone pondered. "I'm hungry." Genkai said while everyone else was in deep concentration. Shishiwakamaru twitched.

"Why don't I cook something for you?" he offered, smiling down at her. Genkai made mock gagging noises at him. The samurai narrowed his eyes at her. "How I hate children..."

"Whaddya wanna eat?" Jin asked. "Ice cream!" Genkai grinned broadly. "We don't have any..." Suzuki said apologetically. Genkai's eyes started to water, as everyone took a step back, fearing what she would do. She opened her mouth wide and cried.

"Well, at least she really is acting her age..." Touya said, looking at his small master. "Okay, okay... Why don't we go out for some ice cream?" Suzuki said, trying to calm her down and flashing a nervous smile. Genkai stopped crying abruptly. "Okay!" She said with a sugary sweet voice.

She held her arms out. The others looked at her questioningly. "Piggyback." She smiled. "I think you're old enough to..."

"**PIGGYBACK**!" Genkai demanded, a strong spirit aura emitting off of her.

"Chuu, you do it." Touya said quickly. "Nah! You know how I am! I could drop her the minute she gets on!"

"Then you do it Jin." Jin shook his head. "She might try to rip off my horn."

"Suzuki?"

"I'm paying for ice cream, so one of you do it."

"Shi-" Shishiwakamaru looked at him with boredom. "Don't even say it."

"Then who could...?" Jin rolled his eyes. "Duh! You, Touya!"

"But she might...!" Touya began to protest. "You're a good man! Knew we could count on you!" Chuu gave Touya a hard slap on the back, which caused him to fall over. "Whoops... Guess I don't know my own strength..."

"You hardly even know your own _brain_." Shishiwakamaru rudely commented. "Let's go, let's go, let's GO!!!!" Genkai jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "Eh, right. Touya?" Suzuki directed his sight to him.

"I must be doomed to carry short people... First Rinku, and now Master Genkai..." Touya sighed dejectedly, but he hoisted the happy girl up onto his shoulders anyway. Her legs clamped around his neck tightly, causing him to almost choke. "If this is some sick joke to punish me for whatever I've done, I really don't find it amusing."

* * *

Oh no... Will Rinku escape his more-than-likely gruesome fate? Will Touya be serving as a kid carrier for the rest of his life? Will Jin be able to protect his horn? Will Chuu ever refrain from drinking sake? Will Suzuki be able to prevent the group from killing each other? Will Shishiwakamaru survive a year's worth of washing dishes? And most importantly:

If Genkai turns into a baby, who's going to do the diapers?!


	3. Genkai Screams Ice Cream

Looks like Genkai is stuck as a toddler for now, which makes it hell for the six demons and amusement for us. ((smiles))

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope I can make it up to you all with this chapter. The horror ensues! Disclaimer, Yusuke!

Yusuke: Yeah, _sure_. Zephyrus can own Yu Yu Hakusho just as much as I can turn my insides out.

Why does everyone have to be so mean about it?!

* * *

Genkai was getting bored from just walking... Actually, for her it was being carried, so she just absentmindedly tapped Touya's head. The ice master sighed. "What is it?" The little girl didn't reply; as she found hitting his head more and more amusing, she pounded harder and faster.

"Stop it!" he yelled at his passenger. She only giggled and continued to smash his poor skull. Touya had to restrain himself from freezing her. 'Remember, she is your master... And she is only a little girl.' He thought with frustration. "La la la la la!" Genkai sung as Touya's head posed as a drum.

Shishi snickered at this, while the others only stared in amusement. "Stop it right now!" Touya jerked his head back until Genkai lost her grip and started to fly. "Woah!" Jin caught her with both hands before she hit the ground. "I'm appalled, Touya. I had never known you to abuse children." Shishi mocked.

Touya stood, gaping at him, Chuu, and Suzuki, each of them giving him disapproving looks. Genkai started giggling at the situation. Jin smiled at his adorable master in his hands. "I'll carry her for a while."

Touya stifled a laugh. "Go ahead. Just don't complain." Jin gave him a weird look, but shrugged as he placed her on his broad shoulders and grinned. "Rinku?" Chuu looked at the child demon walking towards them, furrowing his brow. "Is it safe?" he asked sheepishly. "Damn. I was hoping for a massacre." Shishi snapped his fingers in disappointment.

Genkai peeked from behind Jin's head and waved happily at Rinku. He blinked. "Ehehe... Did I do that?" Rinku put his hands behind his head nervously. Suzuki sighed. "What's done is done. Right now we're trying to find an ice cream store or something..." He glanced around the bustling city.

"I just saw one over the corner. Not many customers, so we don't have to wait in line." Rinku motioned to a building. "Pointy!" Jin stiffened and rolled his eyes up to his head. There Genkai was, reaching for his glorious, beloved horn. "NO! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!!!!" The redhead screamed in horror, earning quite a few odd stares from people off the street.

Chuu quickly removed the little girl from Jin's shoulders before he started to thrash. "Careful there! You might've hurt her! And then what!?" Despite appearances, Chuu was actually very gentle. With children, that is; everyone else was unfortunately plowed over.

"I warned you." Touya said, hinting a slightly taunting voice. Jin did a particularly nasty raspberry in his direction, but proceeded to walk with the others to the shop. Upon entering the place they had sought after, they marveled at the ice cream put on display.

Suzuki's eyes sparkled. "Look at all the colors..." Jin wiped the drool from his mouth. "Look at all the flavors..." Chuu stared a couple of the servers, who were women. "Look at all the workers..." Touya looked at the ice box, which was overflowing with cold ice cubes. "Look at all the ice cubes..." Rinku saw all the sweet toppings, including sprinkles, chocolate chunks, and chocolate fudge, nearly drooling as much as Jin. "Look at all the sugar..."

And lastly, looking at the ordering board, Shishi's eyes bugged out of his head. "Look at all the _prices_!!" Genkai fidgeted in Chuu's grasp, trying to get into the ice cream. "Well, it's self-serve, so why don't we get some sugar cones and...-" Suzuki's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Genkai break free from Chuu and dig her hands into the open, unguarded ice cream.

Like a beast, she clawed all she could get into her fingers and scooped the ice cream to her face. "NO! Bad Genkai!" Chuu quickly pulled her away from the stands and the screaming cashiers. Genkai huffed and tried to fight, but couldn't because of Chuu's inhuman strength. Red faced with rage, one of the workers stomped up to the closest person, which unfortunately for him, was Touya.

"Ma'am... I'm sorry, we'll be more careful next time." Touya apologized, staring down at the short, squat woman. "You break it, you buy it!!" She yelled in his face, and poor Touya was sweating his brains out. "We didn't break anything you crazy woman!" Shishi retorted. She gave him a look, and was about to say something until Suzuki intervened.

"We're sorry. Here, the payment." Suzuki paid the woman a fair amount of money for the... damage made. She gave a curt nod, satisfied, and suddenly gave them all a sugary smile. "Enjoy our delicious ice cream, dears." With that, she simply walked behind the counter, counting cash.

The group stared blankly but shrugged. "Flavors anyone?" Suzuki asked. "Oh! Oh! I want a hurricane flurry with all those flavors and lot and lots and lots of sprinkles!" Jin bounced up and down like a hyper child. Shishi rolled his eyes. "Strawberry."

"I want chocolate, two scoops, with extra chocolate fudge, and cookie crumbs!" Rinku said happily. "Mint chocolate chip." Touya decided, after carefully viewing the menu board. "Rocky road ice cream I guess. They wouldn't happen to have sake too, would they?" Chuu scratched his head, looking at his options. "And I'll have a rainbow sherbet." Suzuki concluded.

"What would you like?" Suzuki kneeled down to his young master. "All of them!" She grinned happily. "But we can't... It's too much..." Genkai frowned, looking sad, but then she grew unnaturally feral. "**ALL OF THEM**!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly giving Suzuki a heart attack. "Alright... All of them..." The former clown said quietly, giving into her wishes.

Suzuki ordered at the counter and handed over the money due. Chuu offered to scoop for all of them, so he took a separate sugar cone and scooped rainbow sherbet into it, handing it to the blond. "Here you go. Since you paid for all of this, you get yours first."

"Yeah! Thanks Suzuki!" Jin's ear twitched. He took the cone and started licking it. Touya seemed a little suspicious though. "Since when did you get all that money in the first place?"

Suzuki glanced at him briefly as he continued to lick his ice cream. "It came from Shishi's budget."

"_WHAT_?!" The azure haired demon exploded, nearly allowing his horns and fangs to show. Chuu and Jin had to hold him back from murdering Suzuki. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" He feigned innocence.

Chuu scooped the mint chocolate chip flavor into a cone and handed it to Touya, who thanked him politely. When Shishi got his, he twisted his face in disgust. "What? It has chunks of strawberry in it?"

"Duh! That's why they call it 'strawberry ice cream'." Rinku retrieved his own and started to lick it mercilessly. "You little brat... Aside from that, why are there chunks in here? This completely ruins my-" Shishi didn't have time to say more as Suzuki shoved his dessert into his mouth. "Stop complaining." Shishi glared at him, but said nothing as he slurped up his sweet treat quietly.

"And here's yours." Jin grabbed the ice cream out of Chuu's hands and swallowed it whole. The others stared wide-eyed in silence; Rinku watched in mid-lick and Touya's ice cream dropped to the floor. "I don't think that's good for the digestive system." he commented, ignoring the melting, sticky ice cream by his feet.

Chuu scooped up his own and started to eat it. Little Genkai, however, was the only one who didn't receive her treat. She looked at them all one by one, but nobody noticed her. Angry by the lack of attention she was getting, she stomped her foot on the ground and threw a wild tantrum. "ICE CREAM! I WANT MY ICE CREAM! IIICCCEEE CRRREEAAAMMM!!!" She started kicking them all in the shin (and the stomach for Rinku since he was so short) and screaming.

Chuu hastily scooped up every single flavor there was into one cone. Surprisingly, he was able to balance it all. "Here, ice cream." He handed the skyscraper of an ice cream to her, which she happily accepted. "This could get messy..." Shishi murmured. Jin nodded in agreement. "You're right! Let's take it outside." The group ushered Genkai out the door, amazingly fitting the ice cream through as well.

Genkai was finally able to enjoy her dessert and was about to dig in, but paused. She looked up with an adorably childlike stare. Oh no! It was much too high for her to reach. She stuck out her tongue in attempt to reach the top flavor. The group of demons watched her and sweatdropped. "You have got to be kidding me..." Touya said as he face faulted.

"Up... up!" Genkai used her free hand to reach, but only made it up to the first three scoops out of forty... The ice cream was starting to melt in the sun. "Uh oh..." Jin watched as a drop of lemon ice cream fell to the ground. Eagerly, Genkai crouched down.

"You're gonna be sick if you eat off the ground!" Jin pulled her up before her tongue reached the filthy sidewalk, but that swayed the balance of the ice cream...

PLOP.

Shishi stood, unmoving as half of the ice cream fell on top of him. Suzuki burst out laughing. "More ice cream, Shishi?" Rinku asked before he cracked up. (A/N: I'm _not_ bashing Shishi. He's just having bad day. I will do that to everyone... Oh yes.)

"You incompetent _BRAT_!!" Shishi started yelling at Genkai, who was shaken by the fact someone had yelled at her. She accidentally let go of her cone and Touya found himself pelted with twenty scoops of ice cream on the head. The little girl's eyes started to water as she looked at her lonely, empty cone completely ruined... with NO ice cream in it.

"That won't work on me!" Shishi said angrily, looking like a madman covered with colorful liquid sliding off of him. Her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably, and it was beginning to be a sad sight to see. Her watery eyes looked to Touya, and then fixed on Shishi. She started to sniffle, but instead of bawling out loud, she crouched on the ground and started to sob.

Jin stood alert and immediately went to comfort the girl. "We'll get you a new, even better ice cream okay?" he said cheerily, but frowned when she wouldn't stop crying. "Ice cream... Dead..." She raised a shaky finger at Touya, then switched over to Shishi, who only blinked in response. Her eyes were furious and more accusing than her finger. "You... you... MURDERER!!!!" she screeched. The group fell headfirst into the ground, twitching.

Her comment turned almost all heads on the street to Shishi. The outburst earned a few 'Oh my word... That treacherous man!' comments as well. Genkai laid flat on her stomach, pounding her fists on the ground, which surprisingly drove various little dents into the concrete. "You killed my ice cream! You killed it!!" Her legs kicked wildly as Chuu, Suzuki, and Rinku tried to calm her down.

Shishi looked around and glared at the bystanders. "What are you looking at?!" he barked. Everyone automatically returned to what they were doing and the dog on the street continued to pee on the fire hydrant.

Touya tried to wipe the sweet substance off his clothes and face, but it stuck to him like glue. "Stop crying!" Rinku said, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. A soft chuckle came from behind the distressed group.

"You seem to have a bit of a problem." The demons swiveled around and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama standing there, looking quite amused. Yusuke threw his hand up and grinned. "Hey guys. It's been a while!"

Suzuki picked up the sniffling Genkai, who was calming down a bit, and smiled at their friends. "And who is this?" Kurama asked, smiling warmly at Genkai's oblivious expression. "This is Gen... OUCH!" Jin choked as he got punched in the back by Chuu.

"Gen! Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Suzuki covered.

Kuwabara looked at her strangely. "Genkai?"

"No, dumbass. How could it be Genkai? She's an old hag... Well that could be her if she had some wrinkles." Yusuke leaned forward and squinted at the toddler. "You forgot that I have spiritual awareness—not to mention a sword—and I'm telling you, that's gotta be like Genkai's kid or something! I can feel it..." The orange haired teen shivered.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's uh... Genkai's friend's cousin's son's daughter's aunt's nephew's sister's son-in-law's friend's daughter!" Suzuki said, pausing each time to think of a possible relative. "What about the name, then, huh?! _Gen_ from _Genkai_?" Kuwabara seemed suspicious_. 'He's smarter than I thought.'_ Suzuki said to himself.

"Genkai named her... because she, uh, looked like her!" Chuu saved, thinking up some sort of lame excuse, but at least it seemed that they bought it. Kurama looked at Shishi and Touya, who were quiet the whole time. "... Are you alright?"

"Just peachy, thank you." Shishi said sarcastically, taking off Rinku's hat and rubbing his face with it. "Hey!" Touya shook off the melting ooze and stared blankly at the three. "Where is Hiei?" He looked downward, wondering if the fire demon was just too short to notice. "Apparently he didn't want to come with us to... relax, to say the least."

"I don't get why he has to be such a wet blanket. I mean, what, he thinks he's too good for us?!" Kuwabara shook his fist. His mouth was pulled down and teeth were grit. "Your face might stay that way if you do that... Not that it isn't already ugly enough!" Yusuke snickered, as he saw Kuwabara turn angry. "Alright... I suppose we shouldn't burden you with our problems..." Kurama trailed.

"We'll see you later." The long haired fox waved at them and Gen. As the three walked off, the demons looked at Touya and Shishi. "I need a bath." Shishi said crossly. A glob of vanilla ice cream splattered on the ground from his head.

* * *

While the adults of the household were cleaning up, Rinku was stuck looking after little Genkai. The boy let out a sigh, elbows on the table and head supported by his hands. Genkai sat there, smiling and blinking at Rinku. He was getting bored with each passing second, so he absentmindedly scratched his nose.

Genkai tried to follow what he did, but ended up shoving her finger in her nose instead of scratching it. Rinku looked at her weirdly. She pulled it out and stared at her own snot and boogers as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Oooh..." She was about to put it in her mouth until Rinku grabbed her wrist.

"You're so gross! I hope I wasn't like that when I was a baby." Genkai seemed to understand less and less of the human language as she pointed at him with her grubby finger. "Eeaaggh!" He let go of her and rose up from his chair. "Wash your hands at least!" Genkai found this all too funny for some reason; she hopped down from her chair and started to advance toward Rinku with her snot covered index finger.

"Ah! Get away!" The yo-yo boy suddenly found himself running from a four year old around the house. "Nose poop! Nose poop!" Genkai started chanting as she chased Rinku around over and over again. "_Nose poop_? What the heck?!" Rinku thought aloud as he kept running. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over the sofa and was suddenly cornered by the miniature Spirit Wave master.

"CHUU! JIN! TOUYA! Heeeeeeeeellllppp!!!!" He yelled as loud as he was able, finding Genkai's grimy finger inching closer and closer... "What? What is it?!" Chuu fumbled down the stairs only to find Genkai simply pointing at Rinku. "Oh..." The Aussie breathed a sigh of relief. "SHE'S GOT _BOOGERS_!!!" Rinku yelled loud enough for the entire world to hear.

Shishi stopped combing his hair for the seven hundredth time and wrinkled his nose. "What is the brat talking about?" Touya, who was brushing his teeth in the nearby sink stood up with foam in his mouth. "He muff be lornink fum Jin agun." he said as bubbles rolled down from his mouth. "Ugh... Keep your suds away from my eyesight." Shishi said as he blocked his eyes from the view.

Touya spat out his toothpaste. "Then don't look." he mouthed back. "Use another bathroom!"

"This is the _only_ bathroom!"

"Then go outside and _find_ another one for all I care!"

Suzuki, who was in the shower, became annoyed at the argument. "Will you two shut up?!" Shishi took a bottle of hand soap and chucked it over the shower curtains, which had hit Suzuki in the head. "Ow! Son of a demon!"

Shishi rolled his eyes. "Ooohh, I'm _so_ insulted. I AM a son of a demon you moron!"

"Hey, knock it off! We're all friends." Jin said cheerily as he squirted mounds of toothpaste into another sink. "Oh yes, we're all friends. Let's just be happy, perky losers from now on!" Shishi mocked. "That's not nice!" Jin protested as he scooped a handful of white toothpaste from the sink into his hand and readied it. "You wouldn't dare..." The samurai gaped incredulously at him.

Jin hurled the cannonball of toothpaste towards Shishi, but Shishi caught it using lightning reflexes. He threw it at Jin, who deflected it with his wind powers, which landed on... Touya. The two gasped and looked at the calm ice master. He removed the wad from his hair and stared at it. Without warning he flung it right onto Jin's chest.

The goblin stared in shock as he had been hit. Shishi doubled over laughing at him, holding his gut and trying to keep a straight face, but all in vain. He suddenly was silenced by a large clump of mint toothpaste that was chucked into his mouth. "That ought to shut him up." Suzuki said, who was now dressed in a yellow robe, drying himself.

Jin looked at him mischievously, then gave a knowing look toward Shishi and Touya. Suzuki paused. "No. NO. I just took a...!" The blond found himself bombarded with chunks of toothpaste, all thanks to Jin, Shishi, and Touya, who were standing near the paste-filled sink.

"... Shower..."

* * *

Well, I think that's just about my longest chapter so far. It's not great, but please review. And thank you all for being so patient for this story to be updated. I hope this chapter's enough for my apology! I'll try to update all my fanfics as soon as I can!


	4. Extra Baggage

Okay, I'll probably be switching back and forth on my fanfics since I can't keep still. And I just have to do something about those lame, crappy titles of mine! Any suggestions guys? Anyway, here we go; another chapter!

Everybody knows I will never own Yu Yu Hakusho. You can squash down your plans to sue me or something now...

* * *

Rinku groaned in his sleep and turned to his side, gripping his pillow. "I love you too..." Chuu cracked an eye open, having been listening to Rinku's sleep talking the whole night. _'What the hell is he talking about?'_ He thought, raising an eyebrow as Rinku thrashed in his sheets.

"You taste so good..." the child mumbled. It was getting a little too far for Chuu to hear. _'He's not...__ He's too young to be thinking that!' _In his mind, the man was already panicking and having little spasms as he listened to Rinku's conversation with himself a little further.

"Get away Chuu! ... Mine..." Rinku's tongue lolled loosely from his mouth, drool soaking a spot on his bedspread. Now Chuu was really curious about what he was dreaming. He crept silently to the boy's bedside, actually being careful about it. He positioned his head to the side so his ear was a few inches away from Rinku, who was still talking.

Without warning, Rinku screamed at the top of his lungs, "CANDY!"

"Cripes!" In surprise, Chuu slammed his head on the ceiling. He rubbed his head and looked at Rinku. "Ah who am I kidding? He's in love with chocolate and married to sugar." He sighed and collapsed back on his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

* * *

In the other room, Touya stirred in his sleep. Rubbing the crust from his eyes that he usually got in the mornings, he sat up straight. The ice master scratched his head and yawned, looking over to Jin's side of the room. He had to refrain from freaking out for the seventh time that night; he had seen Jin in that position before, but he couldn't help feeling a little awkward.

Strangely enough, the redhead was in fact _floating_ in his sleep. The blanket was miraculously clinging onto him, and he, like Rinku, was drooling all over his bed. Fangs protruded from his parted, smiling lips and his mop-like hair was ruffled.

Touya sighed and was about to return to his blissful sleep until he was interrupted by a sudden outburst. "CANDY!"

Jin jolted awake and fell flat on his back, blue eyes wide open. "What was that?!" Touya was startled as well, but it didn't take him long to figure out who shouted. "Rinku..." he said, a bit of irritation evident in his voice and expression. He allowed his head to slam on his pillow, forcing his eyes shut. Jin, who was still slightly paranoid after that, jumped off his bed and started to poke Touya on the side of the stomach.

"_What_?" he growled impatiently, clamping his pillow on top of his head to drown out whatever would disrupt his sleep, namely Jin. The wind demon poked his side again, this time harder. No response. Jin extended his hand in for another poke, but found that it went cold. Curiously, Jin looked at his index finger. "Gaah! Touya!" His finger was frozen into a chunk of ice. Touya did that every time he was annoyed with Jin. And that was every hour.

"Touya!" Jin said, this time more desperately and a little afraid. Touya paused to listen. "Rinku was dreaming about candy again." he stated. In his mind, Touya was stabbing Jin with his ice sword over and over again. "... _So_?" he said snappishly.

"That means he wet the bed _again_!" Jin cried. Touya face faulted. "I did not want to hear that."

* * *

In the room inhabited by Shishi, Suzuki, and now the little Genkai, all was quiet. That was, until Genkai pulled on a lock of Suzuki's hair. "Kyyyaaaaaa!" Suzuki sat straight up, tugging Genkai along with him. "Let go!" he whispered sharply, scolding the toddler. He winced as he tried to pull her from his hair. "Gen! If you don't let go, there'll be no candy for you!" he threatened.

But Genkai still clutched strongly to his hair, seemingly not able to remove her hands. Suzuki shook his head vigorously, earning a few giggles from Genkai, who was tossed about in the air. He grunted as he realized she would never get off that way. Before Suzuki could protest, she gripped his head all around with her legs.

The former clown glared at her grumpily and blew a stray wisp of hair out of his eyes. _'Wonderful. __It's__ bad enough I have to deal with __Shishi's__ attitude __every day__. Now I have a little, pink__haired girl on top of my head. Goodbye, dignity.'_

He tapped Shishi lightly on the shoulder. "I don't wanna get up..." The samurai said whiningly, moving around in his sleep. Suzuki rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to tap him harder. He was a pretty straightforward kind of guy, so he kicked Shishi's head. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The azure-haired man bolted upright, demonic eyes peering slowly to his side, finding yellow pajamas in front of him.

"Suzuki... I told you not to...!" His angry voice was cut short when his eyes traveled up to the top of Suzuki's head, staring dumbfounded at the child, who in turn, smiled down happily at him. It took about five minutes for everything to sink in, and Shishi snickered when he watched Genkai annoy Suzuki even further by playing drums on his head like she did with Touya the other day.

Suzuki glared at him crossly, his mouth pressed into a thin line of resentment. Shishi didn't even attempt to hold in his laughter. He stole another glance at Genkai, perching happily atop the blond man's head, and laughed again. "I like your hair." He coughed up after a while.

"Then why don't you try it?!" Suzuki grew red in the face of his mockery. Shishi disregarded his suggestion and stretched, yawning loudly. "Well, since you have me up, might as well fix breakfast." he announced, putting on his lavender colored slippers and pale blue robe.

Suzuki quirked an eyebrow. "It's three o'clock. Who's going to eat breakfast this early?" Shishi stopped tying his robe and said, "If it's the first meal eaten of the day, then it's called breakfast, whether it's morning, noon, afternoon, dusk, night, midnight, or dawn."

"No one likes your cooking anyway." Suzuki realized it was too late to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. Surprisingly, Shishi was left unfazed by the comment. "Then I'll just shove it down their throats." he said rather simply.

Suzuki strode over to the phone and started dialing. The samurai stared at him quizzically. "What are you doing?" Peering over his shoulder, Suzuki covered the mouthpiece so their conversation couldn't be heard on the other line. "Calling the ambulance beforehand."

Shishi sauntered over his direction, snatched the phone from his hands, and slammed it back on the receiver. "My cooking is not bad enough to that extent. I can at least do better than Jin." Suzuki paused and gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. _'That's true.'_ he thought, _'__One__ time he cooked oatmeal __for us that tasted suspiciously like gasoline.'_ He had a hard time refraining from pouring his breakfast all over Rinku that time. And it wasn't from the bowl; it was more like from his own stomach.

In Suzuki's mind, something growled. He looked up, sighing. No, it wasn't him; it was Genkai's stomach on top of his head. "Hungwy." she said, staring down at him expectantly. "In a minute." As he watched Shishi head out the door of the room, he felt something wet soak his head...

"**DISGUSTING**!" (A/N: Hehehe… Can you guess what happened?)

* * *

Jin yawned loudly at the table, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Touya crossed his arms, looking in Shishi's direction every so often just in case he cooked something the wrong way... After a moment of silence (excluding the gurgling sounds Jin made while sloshing water around in his mouth), Chuu sauntered in, looking extremely displeased.

He took a seat across from the two sitting at the table, watching Jin play around with his beverage. "What happened?" Touya asked, curiosity getting the best of him. It wasn't like Chuu to be in a bad mood. The man said nothing as he looked at Rinku shuffle into the kitchen. "It's cleaned." he said quietly.

Touya directed a questioning glance at Chuu. "What is?"

"Let's just say he had a little 'accident' on the bed." Touya couldn't help but gawk at him. "You mean he actually wet the bed?"

Beside him, Jin tried to talk while still making bubbles of water in his mouth. "Tllolgggd gglllloouu srorrrgg..." he swallowed the water and repeated, "Told you so!" He flashed a grin and held some water in, starting another gurgling session.

Suddenly, the door slammed, revealing Suzuki trudging for the paper towels. Rinku dropped the yo-yos he was playing with. Chuu stared at him with a funny face and said, "What's that yellow stuff dripping off your head? ... Why is _Gen_ on your head?!"

Touya's jaw unhinged as realization hit him. "Did she...?" Jin's eyes found its way towards Suzuki's direction, and before he could help it, he spewed out his drink on Touya's shoulder and the side of his head. "Ahh, _Jin_!"

Chuu snickered, causing Suzuki's face to go red in embarrassment and anger. "Forget Rinku wetting the bed; Genkai just wet Suzuki!" Shishi turned around, plates full of glop in both hands. When he stopped to stare at Suzuki, the blond said threateningly, "Don't. Say. A. _Word_."

The azure haired demon merely laughed at him, careful not to utter anything that could be found in the dictionary. He set down the plates at the table, still snickering. Suzuki lunged at him, but Shishi stopped him. "Ah, ah! I didn't say a word." he goaded, smiling cockily. Suzuki mopped his hair with a towel while Genkai still clutching tightly onto him.

"Now you did." Suzuki said, a maniacal grin forming on his face. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the most lethal utensil ever found in the kitchen... A SPORK! "Ahahahahaha!" Suzuki chased Shishi around the house, spork raised and ready to stab.

The rest stared after them, then looked down at the slop Shishi cooked up. "We need a dog." Rinku said after a moment of silence. "Why?" Touya asked. "Because whatever we don't want to eat we can just feed it to him. It's like a living trash can."

"You wanna kill the dog?!" Jin exclaimed, thinking of the poor animal just vomiting its stomach out from Shishi's cooking. Chuu picked up a spoon and scooped some up, watching it drip slowly and splatter back onto the plate (A/N: It's like that two month old oatmeal our parents are trying to feed us...). Hesitantly, he raised it to his mouth and slurped it. Jin, Touya, and Rinku stared expectantly at him as he chewed for about five minutes, and finally swallowed.

"Chuu! Oh no!" Rinku cried, shaking his older friend who had his eyes closed. Jin's eyes widened and Touya sighed. Rinku sniffled a bit, looking sadly at him. "Rest in peace, Chuu... We'll never forget you, and we'll even put your favorite sake beside your grave."

The man cracked an eye open. "What are you talking about? I'm not dead!"

"You just worked a miracle! How'd you survive that puke?" Jin asked excitedly. "You all exaggerate too much. The worst that could happen to us is that we would get indigestion." Touya said, calmly sipping his own water.

"Actually, it ain't all that bad." Chuu shoveled another spoonful of the purple and green matter into his mouth. The others twitched, watching him take bite after bite. "That must have infected your brain or something." Touya said, eyeing him warily. Jin took tentative bite as well, but discovered that Chuu was right; it wasn't all that bad.

"You guys are gross!" Rinku said as they even licked off their plates. "Hey, you want yours?" Chuu asked, pointing to Rinku's plate. "Bleagh! Take it!" he said, shoving it in his direction. Without asking, Jin took Touya's plate and consumed every last bit of food that was there. "Not that I mind you eating that, but watch your manners at least." Touya said, perturbed at his eating habits.

Within a few moments, Shishi returned, disgruntled from the chase. "Hey, what is this?" Chuu asked, pointing down. "... A plate." Shishi said flatly, wondering if he had gone mental.

"No! I mean the stuff you cooked."

"Eggplant." Rinku raised his eyebrows. "What kind of weirdo serves that stuff in the morning?"

"Apparently people like Shishi." Touya replied. Shishi glared at the ice demon, but looked back at Jin and Chuu. "You liked it? Not like I'm surprised." Shishi added confidently, causing the entire group to groan at his conceitedness.

A yell erupted from the other room. "What was that?" Jin asked. "Heh heh, little Gen must've taken a loo on Suzuki's head again!"

Rinku stepped out of the kitchen to see a murderous-looking demon. "Hey, Gen's off your head. How'd you do that?" Suzuki said nothing as his nostrils flared, pointing downwards. "Hey! I used to like doing that!" Rinku exclaimed.

Indeed, Genkai was removed from her perch atop Suzuki's head. Now, she was clinging onto his leg. Touya peered out the door and rested his eyes on Genkai. "... I pity you. Do you need us to detach her?" he offered, but hinted a bit of amusement in his voice. "Holy! She really likes you!" Jin said gleefully.

Last to see were Chuu and Shishi, who hid their laughter and grins much less effectively. "Get her off of me!" Suzuki screeched, making the others jump back. He glared at the men. "Well? DO something!"

Jin wrapped Genkai up and tugged gently. "Nope! Looks like you're stuck with her! An iron grip, she's got."

"You didn't even try!" he growled viciously at the redhead. "Nuh-uh! I did too try! Gen is too strong."

"I didn't ask you to compliment her; I asked you to rip her off my leg!"

"Now, now, that's not nice. Obviously Jin lacks the power to remove her, so I will." Shishi walked casually over and tried to pull her from his leg. "What the-?" He pulled harder, but Genkai stayed. "NooOOooo!" she wailed. "Brat! Come... on!" Shishi yanked as hard as he could, but ended up falling on his derriere.

"So much for you." Suzuki scoffed, crossing his arms. Shishi glowered at him, but got up and stood to the side. "I will do it. You seem to be uncomfortable."

"What was your first clue? The time she was on top of my head? The time she used my head as a toilet? The time she nearly pulled my hair out? The time she clamped on my leg? The time she almost broke it in half!" Suzuki shouted.

"Down boy! Deep breaths... Never get a clown mad... They can eat you..." Jin said slowly, inhaling and exhaling as if teaching him how to do yoga. Touya grasped Genkai around the waist and tried to wrench her off. "Urgh... Even when she shrinks, she keeps her strength?" After a few minutes of fruitless attempts, he gave up.

"Step aside you blokes! You need a man of muscle for this type of work!" Chuu rolled up imaginary sleeves and jerked Genkai off Suzuki's leg. "Ah! Sweet mother of Koenma! I'm _FREE_!" Suzuki cried. Genkai frowned when she was off and waddled around to find another potential target.

"See? I told you I would get her off! Hahahahaha!" Chuu laughed proudly. Shishi scowled at his victory. "You big oaf. She probably let go willingly."

"Quit being such a wet blanket, eh!"

"Ah! Genzilla! She's coming my way!" Jin panicked. He backed up against a wall with Genkai following suit. "Nooo! Stay back!" Jin grabbed a nearby plastic stick (where he got it confounded everyone else) and poked the air. "I'm warning you!"

"Pathetic." Touya sighed. "Hey, Genny! Caaannndddyy..." Rinku lured, holding up a chocolate bar. "Yummm..." Genkai steered with her hands out to reach. "Clever idea, Rinku." Touya commented. "She's taking the bait... Are all children this naïve?" Shishi mused, watching as Rinku lured her in with the sweet treat.

"Good! Now get her into a cage!" Suzuki said. Touya elbowed him in the chest. "Suzuki!"

After a bit of tempting, Rinku stopped, grinning mischievously. "Here, go get it girl!" With that, he chucked the chocolate. It landed near Touya's feet. "Candy!" She squealed happily as she scuttled over and tackled Touya with surprising force.

"RINKU! No! _AUGH_! Your candy is over there! By Shishi and Jin! Oawah! _**GET OFF MEE**__**EE**_!"

The sound of horrifying screams of torment filled the dojo.

* * *

Sorry I took long to update; there was something wrong with my Internet, so I couldn't update for a while.

I seem to be giving a character a hard time in each chapter. Last one was probably Shishi, and this chapter was Suzuki... So, just for kicks, I want you guys to decide who will be tortured in the next chapter! Will it be Chuu, Rinku, Touya, or Jin? Well actually, Touya's already in kind of a fix, so I'll probably do him next, but I still want you guys to vote who's going to be suffering after.

I don't do this because I don't like these characters, but who doesn't like to see some of them suffer a bit? Fear my torture chamber! Anyway, I hope you drop a little review to tell me what you think!


	5. The Trouble With Clothes

Waaaaah! No ideas for Gentle Storm! I got started on it and wrote like... a page, but I couldn't think anymore. Somebody tell me over e-mail pleeeeaaaassseee. ((sigh)) Anyway, here's another chapter of Little Master. Enjoy the slight torturing of Touya.

Disclaimer: ((cries)) No money, no own.

* * *

Genkai stopped clawing at Touya for her candy and stared at him with wide brown eyes. She blinked. He didn't move. "Poo."

"What?"

"Gen go poopie!" She bounced, grinning from ear to ear. The ice master stared at her blankly. "... Then go."

"For crying out loud, she just went; on the clown's head no less." Shishi said as Suzuki kept a cross expression plastered on his face. Genkai hopped off of Touya to go to the bathroom, who breathed a sigh of relief. But his relief was short lived as he heard her calling out his name.

"Tooouuuuyyyyaaa!" A rapid pattering of footsteps could be heard as she reappeared in front of the group again. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Ahaha, you heard the lil' lady! Escort her to the little girls' room!" Chuu laughed, causing Touya to clench his fists. Genkai did the jitter dance and looked extremely distressed. "Touya, I go now!"

"No-no-no!" Touya fretted and uprooted her from the spot, dashing to the bathroom and dropping her on her feet in front of the door. Without any hesitation, she scurried in and shut the door. Touya blew his bangs up and started to leave until Genkai came out again. "Touya, I don't know how to go!"

Touya nearly fell on his face when he heard her; wasn't she potty-trained at this age?! "Well, uh... Just... let it out... like you did on Suzuki's head..." he stammered, hoping she would get the idea. "But Touya, I can't pull it down."

He looked at her quizzically. "Pull what down?" He noticed her clutching the edges of her pants. "Oh for the love of—you can't pull down your pants? Just... pull it down!" Touya cried, frustrated. She was four years old and she didn't even know how to go to the bathroom?

"Pweeeaaassse? I need to goooooo!" Her voice wobbled as she swayed back and forth. "Argh... Fine!" Feeling completely humiliated, he gave in for the sake of hygiene. He turned his head away and started to pull down her pants slightly enough so that she wouldn't have any problems, but as he was doing so... Rinku was standing in front of them about eight feet away, hyperventilating. "Rinku!"

"R... r... r-r... Ra... _**RAPIST**_!" Rinku screamed, making the rest of the gang rush in to see what was going on.

"Rinku?" Chuu inquired, watching him take in deep breaths.

"Chuu..." Rinku pointed in front of them.

"Gen?" Jin tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Jin-" Touya tried to say something, but was cut off.

"Suzuki?" Shishi stared at the blond who had his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"_TOUYA_!" Suzuki gawked.

All heads turned to him, who was too in shock to move. "Why you bastard!" Chuu snarled, stomping to the helpless ice demon, who finally got up.

"Touya, how could you do that? To Gen?" Jin asked sadly.

"I-"

"What is going on in your _head_?" Suzuki demanded, advancing on him like Chuu.

"But-"

"Tsk. Scum." Shishi crossed his arms and frowned at him.

"She-"

"I thought you were a good guy, Touya!" Rinku said accusingly.

"Would you-"

All voices were going at once, pointedly accusing and questioning Touya of his acts. While Touya was backed into a corner, he tried to explain the situation, but words bombarded him relentlessly.

"Touya! You better explain what's going on!"

"Why the hell did you even _think_ about it?"

"I thought I knew you better!"

"Did you ever think of how Genkai would feel about that, huh? Did you?"

"I knew that you were rotten from the beginning..."

"ALL OF YOU, **SHUT UP**!" Touya yelled, for once losing his temper at the fact that they'd accuse him of such a thing. But not even his uncharacteristic outburst could stop the group's squabble. The little Genkai, who was upset with all the yelling, ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, crying.

All six were surprised at her sudden action and instantly stopped talking. Touya took this as an opportunity to sort things out. "Alright, listen. I was not r... I wasn't r..." Finding it difficult to even get the word out of his mouth, he continued anyway. "I didn't do anything to her. She couldn't go to the bathroom because she said she couldn't get her pants off."

"A likely excuse." Chuu intercepted, but was punched by Suzuki. "Be quiet!"

"And Rinku happened to be there when I didn't want to do that for her, so the whole thing was a misinterpretation." Touya finished, looking at the others' reactions.

"It _did_ seem off. After all, no one sees you as someone who wants to get laid—especially by a little girl." Shishi retorted.

"Shishi, that's disgusting. At any rate, I'm glad you didn't do anything to hurt her." Suzuki said calmly, glancing at Chuu who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that... Can't control myself when it comes to kids, see?"

"I knew you weren't a bad guy!" said Jin as his ears started to grow longer.

"Er... sorry. I caused you a lot of trouble... But I didn't mean it." Rinku said sheepishly and shuffled his feet in a timid manner.

"I can forgive you, but Genkai won't when she's back to normal again... That is, if she gets back to normal." Touya responded, looking expectantly at Rinku. "Uh, right! She's supposed to grow back soon... gradually."

"... Gradually? What do you mean by that?" Suzuki was interrupted by Jin, who knocked on the bathroom door. "Gen? You okay in there?" Jin's ears picked up faint sniffling sounds, but nothing more. "Gen, please come out!" he urged, knocking a bit harder on the door.

Slowly, they saw the doorknob turn as a small figure peeped out. The door opened fully to reveal not the toddler they had been taking care of before, but a young, pretty girl who looked to be the age of nine. The others looked taken aback and stared at each other, then looked at the girl again.

"Uh... are you Genkai?" Rinku asked with uncertainty. The pink-haired girl nodded slightly, still cautious about stepping out. "It's okay, we won't argue anymore."

"Aaw, what sweet little sheila!" Chuu marveled. The little girl blushed as she smiled modestly. "Oh, I get it. She must have been a little wild child as a toddler and a shy girl at this age. If she grows up any more, I don't think she'll be this docile." Suzuki concluded.

The girl tugged at her clothes nervously and found that it was a bit too tight for her size, even though she was already petite to begin with. "Aiyuh? I think Gen needs new clothes!" Jin smiled.

Shishi rolled his eyes at him. "None of our clothes fit her. They're too big and Rinku's are a little too small. Touya's clothes don't even fit her."

"Ooh, but Touya is so tiny!" Jin poked at Touya, who grit his teeth and smacked him away. "Did it ever cross your mind that he's taller than Genkai?" Shishi drawled. "At any rate, someone needs to go shopping for her clothes."

The group fell silent. Jin placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully and looked at Genkai. "I've never went shopping for clothes before."

"Neither have I." Touya said.

"Nah, I don't need to shop for clothes." Chuu commented, making Shishi snort. "No wonder why you smell, aside from your sake odor. I've never seen you change out of that horrible fashion sense."

"I bet Shishi shops for girls' underwear!" Rinku laughed. "I don't need to; my fangirls throw all their undergarments to me anyway."

"I've considered going, but none of the clothes really match me." Suzuki said. He glanced at Genkai, who was fidgeting in a corner, looking up occasionally. "But we have to go for Genkai's sake. So... who volunteers?"

... The sound of crickets chirping echoed through the dojo. Suzuki sweatdropped. "Okaaayy. Why don't we all go?"

... The sound of crickets chirp— (Yusuke: Oh shut the hell up!) "I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. Even if it's your first time there, don't embarrass yourselves... or me..."

* * *

Arriving at a large fashion shop, Genkai's eyes lit up at all the different styles of the clothes. She scurried to a rack with numerous, colorful dresses and started to pick them out. Rinku locked his hands behind his head, sporting a bored expression on his face. "I don't get what she's so excited about. It's just stuff to put on you so you're not walking around naked."

"As a child, it's obvious you have no sense of fashion." Shishi himself casually looked through a pile of men's suits.

"Well Gen's a kid isn't she? You're not picking on her or anything."

"She is a _GIRL_, you twit. Females always dress to appease us males."

"They don't look all that great to me."

"That's because no one's trying to please you!"

"How do you know?"

"Because no one _likes_ you!"

Rinku and Shishi glared at each other, but their eye contact was broken when Touya brushed between them, supervising Genkai.

"Look at all of this!" Rinku and Shishi turned to Suzuki, who was having spastic moments at the sight of mounds of fancy clothes. The former clown's eyes sparkled. "So many colors and styles! Which one should I wear to compliment my Rainbow Cyclone technique?"

"Looks like Suzuki's losin' it again!" Jin said happily. "Yeah, you should've seen it when we entered the store; the man was tripping over his heels at a couple of hats!" Chuu said, then looked over in Genkai's direction. "Aw, Touya should be a fashion designer or something!"

Over in Genkai's area, Touya found himself smiling slightly while the little girl took out some dresses. "Oh, how's this one Touya?" She presented a forest green, spaghetti strap dress in her hands and held it up to her body. The ice master shook his head. "Green doesn't seem to suit you."

"Well, okay. Then what about this one?" Genkai asked, holding up a cute, orange dress with a bunny in the middle of it. "Hmmm..." Touya turned to the sea of clothes and pulled out a modest, powdery pink dress. The sleeves stopped at the edge of the shoulders and had white, lacy material at the border. The dress stopped at the knees and was decorated with small, white flowers. "It's so pretty! Can I try it on? Please?" Genkai smiled up at the blue haired man, who gave a weak smile in return. "Go ahead." She squealed and ran into the dressing room, pulling the curtains quickly.

It confounded Touya that he would be able to see his master act this way; after all, she was always very strict around the group. Rinku skipped in his direction, flashing him a grin. "Whatcha doin'?"

Touya sighed, crossing his arms. "Don't you want to shop for clothes? You can't wear the same thing all the time."

"Feh. Shopping is boring. Those idiots over there are making a big fuss over it." Rinku pointed to the others, who were diving in piles of clothes. "Now Suzuki and Shishi I can understand, but Jin and Chuu?"

A blond head popped out of a pile of clothes, looking more than content. Suzuki held up a shirt with a rainbow of colors on it. He sprinted to Touya and Rinku, throwing about a dozen more of those shirts at their faces. "Look! LOOK! Aren't they marvelous? These clothes have so much color and radiance!"

Rinku pulled the shirt from his face and looked at the tag. "Tye-dye? What the heck is that?"

"They're shirts with a splash of different colors on them! See? I'm going to get ten of these!" Suzuki beamed, looking at himself through a nearby mirror with the shirt pressed to his chest. Touya facefaulted. "They all look the same..."

Before Suzuki had time to respond, the curtains to the dressing room opened, revealing Genkai in the dress Touya picked out for her. Touya smiled. "You look very nice, Genkai." Rinku blushed a bit when looking at the girl, but hid it by turning away. "Mmm, you have good taste." Suzuki commented.

"Um, Touya picked it out for me." Genkai said shyly. Suzuki seemed shocked and turned to him, who was looking away with mild embarrassment. "My, Touya. I didn't know you were into fashion."

Genkai grabbed a few more clothes hastily and rushed back in the dressing room, but not before asking, "Can everyone tell me if these look nice on me?"

Suzuki called to the rest of the group. "Hey! Come see Genkai!" The girl stepped back in the dressing room while the others walked over.

"Oooh. Suzuki, Touya look! It's a toga!" Jin clutched some clothes in his hands. "Jin, that's a white tank top, pants, and black socks." Suzuki informed bluntly. "Eh? Well it looks like those togas we wore in the Dark Tournament!"

"I found some clothes to my liking, but they're not very traditional..." Shishi trailed. "You've gotta have something to wear other than that ugly kimono!" Chuu said.

"Well at least I don't have a... I don't know what the hell it is, but at least I don't wear _that_!" Shishi said derisively, pointing to Chuu's leather and fur attire. "Anyway, I got some clothes for Rinku!" Chuu held up a heap of child clothes and handed them to Rinku who jerked away. "I don't need any more clothes. Mine are just fine."

"Put them on."

"No."

"Put them on or you'll be locked in the bathroom for two days without T.V., video games, your yoyos, candy, or soda."

"..."

"Good." Chuu dumped the load of clothes on top of Rinku, burying him. Rinku resurfaced, spitting out a sock from his mouth and glaring at Chuu, who only grinned in return. Rinku held up a bright yellow shirt and snorted. "There's no way I'm wearing this! I'm not wearing yellow!"

"Why not Rinku? I wear it all the time." Suzuki said, examining a row of expensive shoes.

Rinku rolled his eyes. "It's because you look _STUPID_ in it!"

Immediately, the boy found himself lifted up above the ground by the collar. "Don't... diss... the yellow..." Suzuki growled with his eyes as hard as diamond. He was rather sensitive about his fashion. "... You know what? I think yellow's the coolest color ever! D-don't you think Jin? Hehe..."

"All colors are fun but I like red the best." Jin said, putting on a red baseball cap but found that his horn had poked through the last 27 he had tried on.

"Jin, that's not what I- AH!" Suzuki dropped the kid, who fell on his behind. "Stupid clown..." he muttered.

At that moment, the curtain to Genkai's dressing room swept aside, revealing Genkai in... a swimsuit. A two piece no less.

Touya gaped and shielded her from the group as Chuu covered Rinku's eyes. "There's nothing to see here! Continue on with what you were doing!" Touya cried, not looking at Genkai.

Shishi rolled his eyes and smirked at his colleague. "Oh _please_. It's nothing scandalous, especially not in this era. Girls go out in the street without anything on except for scraps that barely pass for underwear."

"Shishi!" Suzuki hissed. "Genkai is not one of your fangirls!"

"Didn't say she was, now did I?"

"Will you two quit flapping your gums? Gen's just a little girl, and Enma knows what she'll do to us if she returns to normal again." Chuu said.

"In other words...?" Suzuki waited for an answer. "I say we just let her come out as she is."

Suzuki's eye twitched and he chucked a shoe at the drunkard's head. "You nasty pig!"

"Ah, if Gen wants us to see how she is, then let her! This is a once in a lifetime experience!" Jin piped happily.

"Yeah, and after that we'll get our butts totally owned by her when she grows up." Rinku grumbled when Chuu let him see again.

Touya sighed, letting Genkai out. Her bathing suit was simple: a modest, matching lilac colored piece with a navy blue stripe going diagonally across. She looked at her feet and back at her group over and over again until Rinku was starting to think she was a bobble-head.

"I was wondering... After we go shopping... can we go for a swim?"

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm terribly sorry about not updating for the longest of time, but I made this chapter my longest. It's stupid and not really funny, but at least I got going on it. I'm just so wonderful at being lazy, so it's like I've been under a rock for the times I haven't updated. Well anyway, I hope this chapter was alright and I'll continue. Promise.


	6. Mayhem at the Beach

OH MY GOD!! I'm _updating_!! It's been so, so long! ((cries)) Please put down your pitchforks, chainsaws, and machineguns!

My excuse is _extreme_ writer's block (I know, pitiful excuse). I haven't written this in… um… a year? _Two_ years? I was really scared about how I was going to pick this up. But finally, after much moaning and groaning (not about continuing the story; about running away from writer's block!), I decided to pick up again. Most of my loyal readers have probably left by now, but if you're still here, I apologize profusely!!

I will hopefully be continuing this at a regular pace. Please note that I have edited the previous chapters to make them not as messy. If you're lost on the situation, please reread the chapters to understand it. Okay, I've delayed enough!

Disclaimer (last one because it's redundant, heh heh): I do not own YYH or any of its characters! But if I did I would _so_ make this happen…. ((maniacal grin))

Genkai: And I would _so_ pull a Spirit Gun on your sorry ass.

Erhm…. Okay…. Never mind then……

* * *

"I was wondering... After we go shopping... can we go for a swim?"

The six demons stared at her before looking at each other. "No." Shishi replied simply, causing some of them to glare at him for the abrupt and rude answer. Shishi crossed his arms and returned their stares with an irritated expression. "_What_? We can't give her _everything_ she wants. Look at where it's gotten us: ice cream? Landed on Touya and I. Bathroom? Went on Suzuki's head. Bathroom part two? Rinku cried 'Rapist' on Touya. Clothes?" Shishi gestured to Genkai, concluding his point.

"Aww, you don't have to be so _mean_ about it!" Jin pouted. Touya sighed and shook his head, bending over slightly to Genkai to admonish her. "He's right, Gen. I'm sorry, but you can't always have it your way."

Rinku kicked in with a comment on his own, "Nuh-uh! She can if she goes to Burger King!" The others sweatdropped at the use of the fast food restaurant's logo. Touya cleared his throat. "Do you understand?"

The nine year old frowned and stuck out her lip, dipping her head down in great disappointment. Her golden brown eyes watered a little, but she nodded in compliance anyway. "Okay..." She sulked adorably, causing the background to crack like ice. Jin pouted along with her, pulled in by her sad expression. "We should go, guys! Look at her!"

"Yeah, another trip wouldn't hurt! You don't want to break that girl's heart, do you?" Chuu said firmly in agreement.

"No. Who _knows_ what will happen next?" Shishi scolded, annoyed by who he deemed to be the childish ones of the group. Touya and Suzuki seemed to reluctantly nod their heads in agreement.

They turned to look at Genkai.

* * *

"Weak! You're all _pathetic_!" Shishi yelled as the group headed towards the beach with their stuff packed. "Just one look at her face and you give in! She didn't even look cute!"

"You don't think _anything's_ cute." Suzuki commented as he applied sunscreen while he walked. "Don't get your panties up in a bunch! It'll be fun." Chuu had Genkai piggybacking on his broad shoulders, as it was his turn to carry her.

"I don't get why you're complaining so much. I mean, I bet you won't whine so much when you stare at the girls at the beach!" Rinku retorted, sticking out his tongue at Shishi. "It's bad enough when there's only _one_ insolent brat... Now I have to double my workload by shutting _both_ of them up!" Shishi threatened, his horns starting to protrude from his forehead.

"You're moodier than usual, Shishi. That time of the month or something?" Suzuki asked, bearing a light smirk. Shishi glared intensely and started to grow even more demonic, only to be stopped by Touya. "Not in public! Do you want to attract attention?"

"AHOY! It's the beach!" Jin shouted cheerfully, interrupting their conversation. The group headed into the sand area and kicked off their shoes as Jin didn't waste time in diving into the sea. Chuu let Genkai down as she, too, headed into the water, already in her swimsuit.

Suzuki scratched the back of her head. "Well, I guess I could get a tan here. Touya, did you put sunscreen on Gen?"

Touya gave him a dull look. "Do you think I'd want to touch her after I've been accused of being a rapist?" he asked flatly. Suzuki's mouth split into a large grin. "Can't get tried twice for the same offense!" Touya growled lowly, taking out the sunscreen from the bag. "This'll be the last time..."

Genkai, Rinku, and Jin started to play in the water, splashing at each other playfully. Jin dove underwater and resurfaced with a spectacular, dolphin-like motion, helped by his flying powers. Genkai giggled as she doggie paddled towards him. Chuu leapt high in the air and rolled into a ball—"CANNONBALL!"—before splashing heavily into the water, causing an enormous wave to swallow everyone nearby.

Shishi rubbed his temples and let his loose kimono fall from his body, revealing a physique that attracted many girls' attentions. He heard giggling from the side and turned, seeing a whole horde of girls in bikinis gawking at him. He smiled arrogantly and flipped his hair back as if he was in a shampoo commercial. "Can I help you ladies?"

Touya rolled his eyes and turned to the ocean's direction. "Gen! Come here to put on sunscr-" Words fell back into his throat when he saw Genkai resurface, flipping up her longer, pink hair. Even from a distance, she looked visibly older, perhaps 17 of age. His jaw dropped along with the sunscreen he held in his hand. The bottle clunked on Suzuki's head while he was tanning, causing him to sit straight up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Suzuki tore off his sunglasses and glared up at Touya. "Suzuki, she aged again!"

As Genkai realized her surroundings, her memory started to slowly return... along with her hormones. "_What the hell is this_?!" she screeched, causing Jin, Chuu, and Rinku to still in the water.

"Oh no... We've got to get her out of there before she grows more and kills us all!" Suzuki exclaimed urgently, running towards the water like a lifeguard.

Genkai fumed as she looked at her midriff, noticing that her swimsuit barely fit like it did when she was nine. She whipped her head at the three in the water, her eyes demanding an explanation. Jin and Chuu quivered as Rinku peed in fright, but he managed to slip past her sight from behind the two.

Shishi glanced nonchalantly at the scene, still being fawned over by the girls. "And they say _I_ have PMS."

Genkai advanced on Jin and Chuu, legs pushing against the water's resistance. Jin yelped and grabbed onto Chuu. "H-h-how did she grow so fast?! I-I thought she only grew a little at a time!!"

Suzuki, seeing rising irritation flash in the young woman's eyes, approached her at a slower pace, holding up his hands in case he had to defend himself. "U-uh... Master Genkai, I can expl-" He was silenced by her glare, reflecting her old self when she was particularly grumpy.

While the three of them stalled her, Rinku made it to shore, clambering towards his bag. "I really hate this! It feels like _Jaws_ or some other movie Chuu showed me!" He panted when he dove into the bag, rummaging around for something. Touya took a moment to tear his eyes from his comrades' impending doom, too shocked to do anything about it. "Rinku, what are you doing?"

The boy didn't answer as he pulled out a brown bag and peeked inside of it. Seeming satisfied, he sprinted back towards the water and attached the satchel to his yo-yo, which he threw like a fishing pole towards Jin and Chuu. "Catch it and throw the stuff inside at Master Genkai!"

Chuu wasted no time in complying as he opened the small sack and swung it forward, causing its contents to spill out onto Genkai. Shimmering, white dust settled on her, causing her to shake her head and sneeze. Her eyes fluttered as she became dazed, suddenly starting to sink into the water. Everyone watched with baited breaths, too in shock to prevent her from sinking.

"MASTER GENKAI!" Jin screamed, finally realizing that Genkai had just been submerged in the water. Bubbles formed rapidly at the water's surface, halting everyone in their step. They watched as larger bubbles started to form and erupt like from a cauldron. "It's gonna blow!" Chuu exclaimed, backing away.

The ordinary people at the beach were drawn in by the spectacle as well, soon growing wary of it. "Uh, ah... Everyone, stay calm!" Touya said, trying to divert attention away from the situation.

Soon, the water stopped boiling and something small floated up to the top: a pink haired infant.

Suzuki fainted, making a loud splash as his back slammed against the water. Everyone else stared incredulously at the sight. A long pause of silence trailed after, save for the baby treading above the water with her light weight. Finally, the silence was broken by one of the bikini girls at Shishi's side. "OH MY GOD! **THEY'RE DROWNING A BABY**!!"

Shishi looked at her in horror as she broadcasted the misunderstood situation. "Forget about your autograph!" he yelled, thinking it was harsh enough punishment for shouting it out.

"We've gotta get out of here, fast!" Jin exclaimed. Chuu agreed and swiped the baby, sloshing towards land at incredible speed. "Let's move it!" The others collected their things and followed suit, charging back to the dojo. As Rinku ran, he noticed someone amiss. "Wait! Where's Suzuki?!"

"Who cares?!" Shishi yelled, running a bit ahead of the rest. "We left the bloke passed out at the beach!" Chuu noted, but while he realized it, he still didn't stop running. "We can't save him! It can't be helped!" Shishi argued, too concerned for his own sake.

After a short while, the five of them, plus Genkai and sans Suzuki, arrived at the dojo, taking deep breaths. "I'm never-... going to... the beach, ever again!" Touya took a breath, but found it difficult because he was out of it. The demons had high endurance and could handle the running, but the panic was too much for them to handle.

Chuu panted, clad in swim shorts, before he raised himself to look at Rinku. "Alright, kid! Normally I'd stand up for you, but you better start explaining yourself right now!"

Rinku fidgeted on the spot, backing away from the group a bit. "Yes. I thought you threw that powder _away_." Touya said, narrowing his eyes. "W-well... I thought it would come in handy, so I kept some of it... It's all gone now, I promise!" The child raised his arms in defense, trying to escape the adults' stern glares.

"He did save our hides; I say we give him a break!" Jin suggested, showing amnesty to the boy. Touya sighed and uncrossed his arms. "What's done is done. We should clean up and go from there." Rinku breathed out in relief, but was brought uptight again when Touya made his addition, "Like I said before, Genkai will deal with him in the future."

The young demon froze up and fell to the floor like a rock. "You did it again, Touya! Do you have to torture the guy like that?!" Jin frowned, only to be brushed off by Touya. "You know I'm only stating the truth."

The group of demons headed into the bathroom, leaving Rinku to convulse in fear on the floor.

* * *

As Chuu walked out of the bathroom from his shower, he threw on his usual outfit. "So, what're we gonna do?"

Touya sat on a chair in the living room, holding a baby Genkai wrapped in a towel (no clothes would fit her). "Never in my hundreds of years would I have thought I would end up in a situation like this." he said, bearing a more or less jaded expression on his face. The baby had fallen asleep after the eventful day, resting peacefully in the ice master's arms.

Shishi absentmindedly flipped through a playboy magazine, wearing the same expression as Touya. Jin floated in the air, staring at Genkai's sleeping form the whole time. Rinku, who had recently recovered, wrinkled his nose in annoyance at the silence. "This is lame. I'm watching Yu-Gi-Oh."

Rinku grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. As he was about to change the channel from the news, a scene caused him to promptly drop the remote. The others looked up lazily from the clattering sound, only to drop their things as well. Shishi's playboy magazine slapped the floor, Touya almost let go of Genkai, and Jin and Chuu... well, they had nothing to drop.

[["We have received a recent report that four men—possibly five—attempted to drown an infant child at a public beach today. Their reasons for this atrocious action are unknown, but it is clear that these are dangerous, twisted criminals. We have a witness report.

The screen switched to the same bikini girl who screamed out loud.

[["I saw the whole thing! They're absolute _monsters_! They should be arrested and put to death for doing something like that! But what kind of criminals are they anyway?! They like, did it in _public_! As if anyone with half a brain would do something that dumb!"

Shishi's mouth went agape. "That little—she is definitely, _never_ getting an autograph from me!" he said angrily, earning a scoff from Chuu. "Oh yeah, she'll be cryin' her eyes out tonight." he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the screen flashed to reveal a familiar face...

[["I'm telling you, it wasn't my fault! I just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time!"

The five demons paled at the sight of Suzuki's face, frantically trying to extricate himself from the accusations. "Uh oh..."

Just then, as if on cue, they heard a loud bang. Jin flew into the other room to see the front door in splinters and shambles. There stood Suzuki with a multicolored aura radiating off of him. "You... You all left me there to be _eaten__ alive_!" he roared, blasting at Jin with his Rainbow Cyclone.

The wind master yelped and flew out of the way. The others ran into the room except for Touya, who tried to keep Genkai asleep. "Suzuki, calm down! We were gonna rescue you, but we got held up!"

"No you didn't! You just ran!" Rinku said, correcting Chuu's lie. Chuu punched him on the head, flattening it like a pancake. "Shut your trap, Rinku!"

Shishi crossed his arms and approached the situation coolly, as he had been better acquainted with Suzuki than anyone else. "Quit overreacting. It's not _our_ fault you up and fainted like one of my fangirls." However, despite everyone trying to calm him down in their own ways, Suzuki took no heed and continued his temper.

"RAINBOW CYCLONE REDUX!"

* * *

Whoo! I'm starting to get back into it. Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating in two years... But now, I know for sure that I'll finish this.

This chapter is more of a bridge than anything; the baby days are going to start in the next chapter.

Rinku has reverted Genkai back into infant form. Where will the demon crew go from there? How will they cope with rising tensions, baby food, midnight wakeup calls, and diapers?!


	7. Onward, Team! Mission Time

Chapter 7! I'm on a roll. Seven happens to be my unlucky number, so I'm a little apprehensive about this. Oh well. This is a relatively short chapter since it's another bridge that comes after the climax of the story (if you thought Genkai in her toddler stages was the prime crisis, you've got another thing coming).

No more need for disclaimers are needed, since I've drilled it into you that I don't own YYH. Sorry Yusuke; it looks like you're out of a job...

Yusuke: You think I'm depressed? I wasn't getting paid in the first place.

Oh... Heh heh... Anyway, please review!!

* * *

It was three days after Suzuki blew up a portion of the dojo with his special attack. Everyone gradually settled by then and started to grudgingly repair the building. Suzuki calmed down by locking himself up in his room (consequently forcing Shishi to sleep on the couch. The group struggled to keep him from tearing the door open in anger), treating himself to the expensive, dark chocolates Shishi hid in his drawer.

The rest already had their hands full with fixing the house _and_ pampering Genkai. But unfortunately, none of them knew how to handle a baby, and were thus forced to use strange methods to deal with her: using a towel as clothing, Rinku's underwear for diapers, and smashed bananas for food.

Each member took turns looking after the infant, but a few of them grew cranky after frequent, midnight wakeup calls.

"Touya! It's _my_ turn!" Jin whined, floating slowly over to the ice master. He plunked a pile of wood on the floor, bored from fixing the house. Touya glanced up slightly while trying to pry Genkai's fingers from his bangs. "Alright, fine. But be careful with her. Yesterday you almost dropped her when you were flying."

"She had fun! I wasn't gonna drop her, anyways." Jin perked when Genkai was handed to him. He levitated in the air, playing with her on his lap. Touya eyed him cautiously for a bit before slipping into the other room. He surveyed the work they had done...:

The floor was boarded up messily, though it was quite visibly splintered. The fixed up door kept falling over every time Chuu turned around, who did so occasionally while drinking sake. Shishi sat on the floor, sharpening his Banshee Shriek while Rinku pulled spare boards to cover up holes, simultaneously playing with his yo-yos. Touya slapped his forehead; they were getting absolutely nowhere!

"Will you all get to wo-" The unsuspecting demon made the mistake of stepping forward as he spoke, unexpectedly finding his foot plunged through a plank. The slight impact caused some wood on the ceiling to clatter on top of him as well, forcing him to shield his head with his arms. The three 'workers' glanced up briefly before continuing their activities.

Greatly annoyed, Touya threw the debris aside and yanked himself from the hole. "What is _wrong_ with you?! Why haven't you started repairing the dojo yet?!" he yelled, frustrated at the severe lack of progress.

"Pfft, what are you _talkin__'_ about? Look at the place; it's boarded up already. All we need is just an extra finish!" Chuu blew him off, tilting his bottle upside-down to drink the rest of his beverage.

Suzuki walked in with a towel wrapped around his neck, having just taken his morning shower. He had forgiven the group for the most part, but he still had yet to do any work. Touya wheeled on him and let out an aggravated groan. "Suzuki, do something! You're the only one here with half a brain who hasn't gone crazy yet!"

The sudden yelling upset Genkai from the other room, prompting Jin to whoosh in to scold Touya. "Keep it down! Don't you have any feelings?!" Jin pouted as he shielded the crying baby from the others.

Suzuki ran his hand through his blond hair, inhaling deeply. "Well, it's obvious that you all can't do anything by yourselves. I guess I could lend a hand."

"_Guess_? What made you so special all of a sudden?" Shishi spat, sour about the room predicament and Suzuki's attitude.

"I was _always_ special. I bet your mom didn't tell you that when you were a child; she must have thought you were some useless pretty boy." Suzuki snorted, making Shishi snarl and grow his horns.

"Enough! We need to sort this out before Master Genkai reverts back to her original form." Touya pressed. Suzuki sighed and walked into the other room, pulling something out after a bit of searching. The others peered inside quizzically and entered the living room, finding Suzuki setting up a chart with a stand of some sort.

"Cool! Are we playing charades or something?" Rinku asked, bouncing onto the couch and sitting crisscrossed. The rest took their seats as well, wondering what Suzuki was up to.

The former clown cleared his throat and uncapped a black marker. "Where'd he get that thing?" Chuu whispered to the side. Shishi rolled his eyes and answered, "He uses it to organize his hair, teeth, and face washing times. He writes what kind of shampoo he'll use for the week ahead, too."

"What a dork!" Rinku sniggered, earning a first smirk of agreement from Shishi. Suzuki shot a glare at them before returning to the chart.

"Ahem. We have multiple things to take care of, if you haven't noticed already. The two main things are Gen and the dojo." He wrote the words 'Gen' and 'Dojo' at the top of the chart and drew a line in between.

"Suzuki, that's a great idea! We can keep track of the things we're doing this way." Touya praised, which made Suzuki beam in pride. "Of course! I knew my plan would be a good one."

"Is it just me, or are Suzuki and Touya acting like parents?" Rinku crinkled his nose at the notion he just made. "The question is, who's the mom and who's the dad?" Chuu said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think Touya acts more like a mom!" Jin gave his input, gaining a sharp glare from Touya. "You're delusional. Do you _know_ how feminine Suzuki is? He's the mother." Shishi corrected with confidence, receiving a glare as well, but from Suzuki.

"I am _not_ feminine!" he cried indignantly.

"Then why do you read gardening and cooking magazines?"

"It's healthier to read _those_ than to read porn!"

"Oh, _shut up_. You can't tell me that _you_ don't steal my magazines from time to time!"

"Children, be quiet!!" Touya yelled, trying to silence the spat between them. "Wow, you're right Jin. Touya _is_ the mom!" Rinku cracked up as Chuu and Jin followed suit. Touya fumed, breathing heavily. "I'm losing my sanity…!" he said through grit teeth.

"Fine, continuing on!" Suzuki gave one last look at Shishi before returning to the chart. "What do we know needs fixing?"

"The rodent's plumbing system." Shishi said flatly, shifting a glance at Genkai's form, who sputtered up sounds with her tongue in return.

"Okay. Toilet needs." Suzuki wrote it down. Jin raised his hand a little too excitedly to offer a suggestion, but only got a dull look from Suzuki in return. "... Yes, Jin?"

"Gen's gotta eat! I don't think we can feed her stuff like chicken and stuff though. Her mouth's a wee bit small!"

Suzuki wrote down 'food'. "Oh, oh, and toys! Gen'll get bored really fast." Jin piped up again. "She can just borrow Rinku's toys." Suzuki said, marker resting in his hand. Rinku stood up abruptly on the couch to protest, "What?! No way! She chewed up my Dark Magician figure two days ago!"

Suzuki rolled his eyes, but scribbled down 'toys/games' anyway at the objection.

"The house ain't looking too pretty. I mean, it's fixed and all, but the place looks uglier than my grandma's-"

"We don't need to hear that." Touya interjected, bothered that Chuu considered the place to be 'fixed'. Suzuki wrote down 'house equipment' under the 'Dojo' category. Touya made a suggestion of his own, "Gen can't keep wearing a towel. She needs new clothes."

After Suzuki recorded the input, he covered the marker and nodded in satisfaction. "I think that covers the major things. What we need to do now is decide who's going to get what. We should break up in pairs to get the three main items: food, clothes, and equipment. All of us can search for other needed things, too."

The blond gave the group a once over before deciding something in his head. "Chuu and Jin, you two are the most muscular, so you can bring the dojo equipment in without much difficulty. Since Shishi and I can match clothing well, we'll shop for attire."

Shishi laughed derisively. "You mean _I_ can match clothing well. You'll make the infant look like a circus freak if you shop alone."

The blond demon seemed to pop a vein, but valiantly held in his temper for the time being. "Lastly, Touya and Rinku can look for groceries."

"What about Gen? We can't just leave her!" Jin reminded, bobbing the girl up and down playfully. "And money? Will we have enough?" Touya added.

"Money's not much of a problem since we were given some for the human world. As for Gen, we can take her." Suzuki said, using his reasoning of having two more careful adults take care of her (though Chuu commented that Shishi would hardly contribute to anything).

"Alright, you all know what to do! Let's meet back here in two hours. Until then, you're on a mission!"

* * *

When the six divided and went their separate ways, they found themselves thrust into a world of unknown. The demons rarely ever had to shop, so it was a completely new experience to them.

Suzuki and Shishi (with Genkai in tow) made their way to a fairly popular clothing shop, mainly tailoring children's clothes: GAP. The two gave each other a brief glance before heading in through the sliding doors.

Touya and Rinku managed to pick out a grocery store nearby. Rinku enthusiastically hopped onto a shopping cart, much to Touya's chagrin. After being nagged several times by the boy, Touya reluctantly agreed to push the cart while they shopped.

Lastly, Jin and Chuu found themselves standing in front of a rather large, sturdy building. Jin squinted to get a better look at the words printed on the store.

"Hooo-mme... Dee-pot..."

* * *

This is the shortest, fairly eventless chapter in exchange for quick uploading. This is the very top of the rollercoaster for the six guys, symbolizing hope, but you know things are going to go wrong when they plunge down the ride. ((grin))

Next, the demons make their first trip of baby shopping! Strange contraptions called diapers, deadly Home Depot equipment, vomit-looking food, and butt wipes galore! Wait, what's this?! What the hell is a _booger sucker_?!


End file.
